


Tigger Holmes and the Case of the Missing Companion

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Casebook of Tigger Holmes [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Magic Roundabout, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Tigger's fame as a consulting detective is spreading and he has been consulted by a dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge "Z" prompt

It was a bright sunny morning in the Hundred Acre Woods when Tigger was approached by a friendly looking dog, with a cheerful expression, long fur which completely obscured its legs and a small tail.  Whatever else the dog might be, it clearly wasn’t the Hound of the Baskervilles.  (Tigger rather fancied the drama of “The footprints of a gigantic hound”, but this was certainly not going to apply to the current specimen.)  
  
“Are you the famous Tigger Holmes?” the dog asked.  
  
“I am indeed,” said Tigger.  He was very pleased that his fame had spread.  
  
“My name is Dougal and I’ve come to ask you if you can help us find our lost companion.”  
  
“I shall come at once,” said Tigger putting on his trademark sou’wester.  “But first I must call Watson to come with us.”  
  
Because there were two Watsons, Tigger was going to have to choose which one to ask.  However, it was not difficult; Rabbit’s parcel had arrived earlier that morning and Pooh and Piglet had disappeared to check there was no problem with their purchase.  Tigger, too, was keen to try out Rabbit’s purchase, but they were waiting until the evening, when they could have several hours without interruption.  Which meant Eeyore would be Watson.  
  
Tigger bounced over to the thistle patch and said, “Eeyore, come at once!  Here’s your bowler hat, the game is afoot.”  
  
Eeyore looked at his feet, saw nothing there, but assumed whatever it was would arrive in due time.  He let Tigger brace the hat on his head by using his ears and followed Tigger as he led the way back to Dougal.  He would probably have complained, but that was the thing about Tigger, he had always gone again before there was time to do so.  
  
“Where are you from, Dougal?” Tigger asked.  “And how do we get there.  Should I be consulting my Bradshaw?”  Tigger wasn’t entirely sure what a Bradshaw was; he had a feeling it was something to do with tea leaves*, and made a mental note to ask Rabbit.  
  
[*Tigger wasn’t completely wrong.  Nowadays travellers consult the tea leaves to see what the current problem on the lines is going to be when they plan to take a train.]  
  
“I’ll show you,” said Dougal, as he led the way a little further into the woods.  
  
To their surprise Tigger and Eeyore saw a merry-go-round.  
  
“On you get,” said Dougal.  
  
“I warn you, I shall be sick,” Eeyore said.  
  
“No you won’t,” replied Dougal.  “This is a Magic Roundabout.”  
  
[We encourage readers to sing the appropriate music at this point.]  
  
Despite his expectations Eeyore wasn’t sick, and they all got off the roundabout without even feeling dizzy.  
  
“Right,” said Tigger.  “Take me to where you last saw your companion.  Oh, and I shall need a desc, disc, to know what he looks like.”  
  
They followed Dougal towards a small clump of trees.  “He was here, and then he wasn’t.  He’s got a large moustache, you can’t miss it.”  
  
“Ah, like Watson,” Tigger said.  He and Dougal looked at Eeyore.  “No, not like that Watson.  Another Watson.”  
  
“Do we need a third Watson?” Eeyore asked.  
  
Tigger ignored the question, instead turning to the little girl and the cow who were standing under the trees.  “Tell me about your companion,” he ordered.  
  
“He makes a boinging sound,” said the girl.  “And sort of bounces around.”  
  
“Oh good,” said Eeyore.  “There’s another of them.  Only this one has a moustache.”  
  
“He can’t look like me,” Tigger said, “I’m the only one of me.”  
  
“Oh no,” said the cow.  “He doesn’t look anything like you.  I’d introduce you, only he’s missing.”  
  
Tigger didn’t feel as if he was making much progress, so he approached the remaining character, a rabbit who was sprawled against one of the trees, with a hand on a guitar.  The rabbit waved his hand vaguely in their direction.  
  
Eeyore followed Tigger and gave the rabbit a hard look.  “He’s stoned!” Eeyore announced.  
  
Tigger looked puzzled.  “How do you know that?  Oh, don’t tell me, you don’t just have thistles in that patch, do you?”  
  
Eeyore raised his eyebrows.  He would have waggled his ears, but then his hat would have fallen off.  
  
Fortunately, at that moment, Tigger spotted something on the rabbit’s chest.  “What’s this?” he asked.  “It’s from a moustache.”  
  
“Yeah, man.  Me and Zebedee, we like to groove together sometimes.”  
  
Tigger sighed.  “In which case, we can assume this Zebedee is sleeping off his grooving somewhere.  Come on everyone!  Let’s see if we can find him.”  
  
Tigger, Dougal, the girl, who introduced herself as Florence, and the cow, Ermintrude, set off to look.  Tigger soon found Zebedee, fast asleep behind a bicycle trailer.  He shook him, and leaning down said loudly in his ear, “Time for bed!”  
  
At that Zebedee leapt up, boinged down and toppled over.  Tigger shook his head.  “I’ve found him,” he said to Dougal.  “What you do with him now is up to you.”  
  
Tigger started to bounce back to the magic roundabout to go home, calling as he did so, “Come along Watson; the case is solved.”  
  
The two of them climbed back onto the Magic Roundabout, which soon had them back in the Hundred Acre Woods.  
  
As they made their way home, Eeyore said, “Good chap, that rabbit, his name is Dylan by the way.  He’s invited me to drop in again some time; he’s got a seven per cent solution he’d like me to try.”  
  
Tigger sighed.  “I don’t want to know!”


End file.
